


Bliss

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets injured, and on account of helping him Tsukki vows to stop the pain with some pleasure but things do not go the way Tsukki expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Finally, just finally he'd reached home. Tsukishima huffed out labored breaths as he put the key in the lock of the door, cursed as the lock didn't seem to want to come undone and finally giving up. He chose to knee the door instead, earning him a dented door and a very sore knee. The blonde heard shuffling, scrapes, and clicks as the door was opened by his mother. 

"Hello, Tsukki! How was your day at..." 

His mother stopped in the middle of her sentence when she’d noticed Yamaguchi. She'd cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

By the time he'd reached the inside of the living room, he realized just how much his entire body hurt. He watched Yamaguchi limp in using his arm as leverage, favoriting his left leg and trying -and failing- to not put weight on his leg. His mother shot him a questioning look and waited for Yamaguchi to make himself comfortable. Once the freckled brunette was seated safely on the couch, Tsukishima was sent cold, icy orbs that told him he'd better get his ass off the couch or she'd rip him a new one. 

Tsukki reluctantly got up and groaned at his aching limbs. He followed his mother to the family room. This probably wouldn't be good. 

His mother sat down on the small red silk chair and motioned for her son to do the same. Her blonde hair was fixed in a bun, not a hair out of place, hazel eyes met matching ones in a feat to try and intimidate him. 

Tsukki sat across from his mother and looked into her eyes. She read him like a book. 

"Tsooki darling, your father and I are going out to eat. I understand both of you are injured, but please keep the...special times down to a limit." Her voice had an edge like a broken shard of glass cutting straight into Tsukki's heart.

Tsukki's entire face turned about as red as a fire engine. His mother knew about what they did in the dark. If he could he would've melted from embarrassment right then and there. Unfortunately human beings cannot melt. As a result of that genetic malfunction, Tsukki had to stand there and listen to his mother go on and on about how safe sex was important and if he was going to have sex with Yamaguchi, condoms were important and blah blah blah. 

After about twenty remarks of 'call me!' And 'Be safe, Tsooki!' His parents left, leaving a note that they'd be back after four or so hours. Tsukki strolled back into the living room where he'd left Yamaguchi to find him curled into a ball and sleeping soundly. Deciding to let him sleep for a bit, the taller teen moved to his kitchen to make himself a snack. He moved aside the notes his parents left, opting to make himself a bowl of cereal. 

Yamaguchi woke up around seven in the evening. He immediately looked for Tsukki who'd made a home for himself wrapped in a blue and white polka dot blanket, watching some crappy TV rerun. Yamaguchi went to test his leg and it still felt like someone was stabbing his leg with a knife. 

"Tsooki! Can you help me?" Yamaguchi called out hopefully. Luckily for him, Tsukishima hadn't fallen asleep yet, and despite being overly tired he decided to get up and help Yamaguchi wrap his foot with a bandage. He got the bandage from his bathroom cabinet and walked out to the waiting freckled teenager. Placing the bandage at his knee and kneeling down, he took Yamaguchi’s foot into his hands. He watched Yamaguchi’s face contort in pain. Not particularly enjoying seeing the other first year in pain, he rubbed Yamaguchi’s upper thigh to calm down the teen.  
Yamaguchi closed his eyes and gasped at the sensation. This gave tsukishima an idea. A very evil one indeed. He slowly inched his hands up the other’s thigh. until he was at the soft crook that leads thigh and pelvis. He felt every hot breath from the freckled teen on his neck, and frankly Tsukki felt his member twitching and turned red. He was getting hard just from Yamaguchi’s breath. He cursed under his breath, he wanted to tease Yamaguchi until he was foaming at the mouth kind of needy, but that would prove to be hard.

Tsukki looked Yamaguchi in the eyes, and trailed small kisses down the teen’s neck. The response from this was rapid blinking and Yamaguchi parting his lips slightly to allow a soft breath to come from them. Tsukki looked to the other boys foot. He lifted it while still pressing soft kisses and nibbles to the boy's thighs and carefully wrapping it so that the pain wouldn't be as intense. He placed the foot to the side so that he could make Yamaguchi forget about the pain for awhile.

"What do ya say I make you forget about this pain for a bit and put you at bliss?” Tsukki hadn’t meant for it to be that blunt but the purpose was met with a hard kiss that set his mind spinning. Yamaguchi looked up at him and called him by his first name when he gasped. 

“K-Kei.” It sounded needy and full of lust. That was precisely when Tsukki lost it. He went at Yamaguchi’s shirt, ripping it off quickly and found some freckled skin that showed his collarbone. He bit down, scraping his teeth against the soft skin. Not doubting he left marks he attacked Yamaguchi’s nipple, pinching it between his fingers and rolling the tiny nub between his forefinger and thumb, he scraped his teeth over the second nipple causing Yamaguchi to let out exasperating noises that only made Tsukki’s pants get tighter. Some blood made a pinpoint occurrence on his neck, and one of the scratches started pooling blood to the surface. The skin soaked in the blood turning red slowly. 

Yamaguchi was mewling and squeaking enough that when tsukki took off his shirt slowly, his abs showing off through his skin, it glowing in a layer of sweat, Yamaguchi looked at him in both fear and anticipation. Tsukki had never done something like this before. But the bite that Yamaguchi had left on his neck had felt pretty damn good. 

Tsukki bit on the softening nipple and moved his knee so that it was right between Yamaguchi's legs. He moved on to the bed so that he was towering over Yamaguchi who sat with his legs bent at the knee, on his back. His eyes showed that he was scared as Tsukki rubbed his knee against Yamaguchi's slowly building arousal. The freckle filled smaller boy squeaked, and let out a sharp moan. Tsukki’s body reacted to this by kneeing a bit harder. Another moan, and it began all over again.

Yamaguchi got up and pushed Tsukki to the bed. The blonde reacted by thrashing his arms to which they were pinned by the other male. 

“Aagh! Why-” He was cut off by a kiss. This kiss was hungry, he could feel the other male’s lips trying to take more of his mouth, his lips, him in his mouth but failed to do so. All he’d done was gotten the tall blond’s glasses sliding off his face, and about three times more aroused.

Yamaguchi positioned himself so his foot wasn’t so sore, and bit on Tsukki’s neck again. The sound he let out wasn’t human, probably not even animal. He enjoyed the sounds he could make his boyfriend emit. 

“You’re like an animal! Would you stop teasing me already?” Tsukki yelled to which he just got a hand cupping but not touching his crotch. Just great. Teasing added to the fact that it was starting to feel weird. The boy took one nipple into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it, causing the other to squeak and go completely lax, He mumbled something that sounded angry, but once Yamaguchi bit lightly on the nipple it turned into a gasp of breath. That breath sounded so needy he bit again. Another Gasp.

Yamaguchi remembered the time Tsukki had teased him until he cried. He continued with his biting and nibbling until Tsukki scratched at his stomach so it left marks. The freckled teen took a handful of blonde hair into his hands and placed his teammate’s glasses off to the side. He leaned in and tilted his head slightly as their lips met. It was a hungry kiss, with Yamaguchi biting on the blonde’s bottom lip and pulling it so it scraped and he tasted blood

Tsukki shot him an offended look, wiping the blood off his lip. He tried getting up so that he could tackle Yamaguchi but the smaller teen sat right on his member, which if it wasn’t hard already it didn’t matter because it was fully hard now.

Yamaguchi sat up, straightening his back. He pried himself off Tsukki’s stomach and keeping his hands pinned with one hand, he tugged at his pants and luckily they were spandex as his boxers came off with them. A about ¾ of the way hard erection was against Tsukki’s stomach as Yamaguchi slipped his own boxers off. He looked at the obviously turned on teen and smiled in pity, he knew what it felt like to be teased, and judging by the obviously angry looks he was getting from Tsukki, he decided he wasn't happy with him but couldn't do much due to his current high state of arousal. 

He leaned over to where he hid their stash of lube last time they'd done this and pulled it out. Tsukki's eyes widened at the obvious impression that he was not topping this time. Yamaguchi squeezed the almost empty bottle as the sticky slippery liquid poured on to his fingers and a drop dripped off his finger on to the bed and Tsukishima shot him a look. 

Yamaguchi never knew Tsukki could be so…so hot, so needy, so surcoming under his fingers as he slipped a lubed finger inside Tsukki. The teen moaned and Yamaguchi honestly thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He wanted more.

Tsukki squirmed against Yamaguchi’s hand but once Yamaguchi had begun the stretching process for the first-time bottom, he was reduced to a puddle.

Tsukki looked up to Yamaguchi with his face not being hard set for once and softly moaned. “T-Tadashi….” Yamaguchi breathed out with hot breaths on the male’s neck and leaned down again to clamp his teeth on his collarbones as he applied slight pressure to the soft skin. Tsukki let out a soft moan which gave yamaguchi the signal to bite harder. This made tsukki arch his back and let out a loud moan, throwing his arms around the freckled teen. 

Yamaguchi looked at the blonde's shiny sweaty chest and leaned down to lick a soft line around each of his abs. The taller teen groaned and let out a low scream as the freckle face even added his teeth, scraping them over the sweat covered skin. The marks he'd left were bright red with pinpointing blood along with the hickies that were beginning to turn purple.

Yamaguchi added a second finger and it slipped past the ring of muscle and he'd watched Tsukki's face contort into pain from the stretching. He'd never seen Tsukki's face in pain and although sad it made him start to move his fingers. Tsukki started getting vocal at the movement.

"Oi what are you--"

"Agh!"

"Nghh...!"

Yamaguchi hit the boy's prostate and he looked surprised before he moaned out loud and gripped Yamaguchi's freckled shoulders with sharply nailed calloused hands, digging his nails in. 

"Agh what was that?" He'd asked in alarm and continued to strain his face and due to his hands being freed, Yamaguchi noticed and placed them above the blind blonde's head again before he started moving again. He added a third lubed finger and Tsukki screamed in pain. 

By now the boy was hypersensitive and begging through panting breaths. For Yamaguchi to stop teasing already and just get to it. The brunette responded by extracting his fingers and lining himself up to Tsukki but not before leaning down to bite once more at his collarbones, awarding him a yelp and Tsukki trying to move at his current position of being pinned by Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi squeezed a bit more of the lube on his cock and hissed when the cold lube applied itself to his body temperature as he slicked it on, just as he’d seen Tsukki do many times before.

“You ready?” He asked as he slid the tip inside watching Tsukki’s face closely and saw pain. Letting him relax and adjust he pressed small kisses to the teen’s chest.

Once in, he let Tsukki’s arms go and watched as the blonde wrapped his arms around him, bringing the freckled teen all the way inside him as he yelped and started squeaking commands but they weren’t understandable as he scratched at Yamaguchi’s shoulders.

Yamaguchi liked the sensation of the hands scratching at him so he kept it up without fail, and moved his hips experimentally. He’d never done this but he remembered what Tsukki always did to him. 

He started aggressively moving his hips to try and get moving but that would prove to be a problem. He finally moved, and when he did, Tsukki screamed and grabbed at any available surface, eventually clamping on to Yamaguchi’s back, and scraping his nails down the sweaty brunette as his grip slid on the sweat.

Yamaguchi found himself to be close and slowed down his pace slightly now that he’d set one. Tsukki had now gotten his hardset facial expressions back and looked to be in pain. 

“Let me come…” He said in a shaky voice. Yamaguchi looked at what was beneath him. “Kei, y-you look nice.” Tsukki lost it and finally white strings of seed were covering both of them as Yamaguchi lost it as well and finally filled the teen up as he pulled out and flopped next to him, not caring about how sticky they were as they took a well needed nap.

This was the last time Tsukishima was allowed to be alone with his boyfriend for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to write this.


End file.
